The demand for DC-powered vehicles in commerce is growing rapidly. Charging large numbers of vehicles in a relatively short period of time using present-day technology is an industrial activity which requires a large supply of DC power, the ability to dissipate heat, parking space and transportation access, all at relatively low cost and preferably near an urban area. This is not a trivial issue.